


Secrets and Feelings

by Raemoonycat



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Camping trips, F/F, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as I go, alfur trying his best, and...kind of similar to S2Ep4, david is tryna help, frida is somewhat clueless, hilda is a chaotic bi, i made this after S2Ep3, sort of ooc?, this was meant to be a oneshot, twig is adorable and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raemoonycat/pseuds/Raemoonycat
Summary: the night before the sparrow scouts camping trip, Hilda notices certain feelings towards a certain person. She can't tell her mum, she doesn't think she can tell David, she DEFINITELY can't tell Frida, so she just keeps it to herself, well at least until the camping trip.
Relationships: Frida/Hilda (Hilda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'know i just made this on impulse so yeah,  
> ok so dialogue isn't my strong suit and there's alot of talking in this, so sorry if any characters seem well...out of character or some of it doesnt make sense. im still learning after all, heh.. ^^"
> 
> and i was a bit hesitant to upload this so i hope you enjoy this

The door shut with an audible click as Hilda walked into her room. Kicking off her red boots, she flopped 'face-in-pillow' onto her bed, sighing heavily. the thoughts that she now recognised came crawling back to the centre of her mind again. The teal-haired girl didn't try fight back the small blush that appeared onto her face. There was slight comfort in the feeling so she didn't mind all that much. 

Alfur came from his miniature house to greet Hilda as he'd always do, but her odd entrance had halted him. There was something clearly on her mind. He didn't know if she knew this but her emotions were really prominent in her body language. Hopping down to her bed beside her, the small elf nudged her head a bit. 

"Hey, Hilda? is everything okay?" Alfur asked softly. To which Hilda turned slowly to face him, shrugging.

Noticing the slight red tint in her face, he tilted his head in slight confusion.

Offering a shy smile, Hilda sheepishly looked away. 

"Hilda.." Alfur encouraged. She sighed and rolled onto her back. Eyes lingering before exhaling sharply. 

"i've just been having this weird feeling, like i stutter can't stop thinking about someone...like i stutter, but it's only ever happened around a certain person.." Hilda explained hesitantly, Alfur just gave her a knowing look. 

"hmm, sounds like you have a crush on someone! Oh, this is wonderful! you have to tell him right away!" Alfur exclaimed thrillingly, happy for Hlida. 

"i can't just tell h- er.. _him_ so casually, he might think im weird.." she stated, obviously choosing her words rather carefully. Alfur just stared at her, a frown on his face. 

"He wont think you're weird, the worst that can happen is-" he was cut off as her finger came up to his face, which rather covered his whole body due to his tiny size.

"look, if i tell you what's on my mind, you promise you won't tell anyone, not even mum?" Hilda asked uncertainly

"of course! cross my heart!"

she just sighed, dropping her hand as she looked down almost shamefully. 

"she's a girl..." she admitted, which, understandably, took Alfur by surprise. letting out an inaudably 'oh' in response.

"oh! well, girl or boy, you don't have to be afraid about it, try giving her subtle hints she'll notice you in no time!" Then something clicked. He might know just who she is.

"is it Frida by any chance? from what you describe you act similarly around her." 

"is it THAT obvious?!" Hilda blurted bashfully.  
Alfur simply offered a soft smile. it was obvious by now and she knew it. Sighing she, fidgeted unnervingly."yeah, it is.. but she doesn't seem to show any intrest in me, or girls in general so.."

  
"you'll never know with that attitude" Alfur attempted to motivate Hilda, but her worried expression only made itself more prominent on her face. The tiny elf thought for a moment, then, an idea came to mind.  
"you do have a camping trip tomorrow, don't you?"

  
The teal-haired girl nodded slowly, not quite catching on.

  
"Then how about you ask her then!" he suggested.  
That seemed to be the right thing to say, as Hilda sat up and visibly realxed. Humming in consideration, she turned to Alfur, who smiled sheepishly as he awaited her response.

  
"You know what, you're right Alfur!..,but, can you be there for me? you know... just for support"

  
"Of course i'll come, but im sure that the worst thing she can do is say no, and some awkwardness after that, but you two seem pretty close so IF that happens, it won't last long!" The elf put his tiny hand on Hildas' supportively.

  
"Thank you Alfur, let's try get some rest, we'll need it if we're going to be up early tomorrow."  
Hilda held out her hand for Alfur who happily hopped onto it. Carrying him over to his small house above her desk.

"Sleep well Hilda, and don't worry about tomorrow, You'll be fine!"

"I hope so, goodnight to you too, Alfur" As she got comfy under the covers, Twig decided it was his que to jump on the bed. Tiny hooves padding tiredly towards Hlida, he yawned, curling himself by the young girl. Hilda absentmindly pulled the fluffy deerfox closer to her as she drifted off slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day of the 4 day camping trip is here, at first hilda was chill about it, but when she's there, there's not that much confidence anymore, good job she has Alfur there to cheer her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kinda stalling this but uhh, yay another chapter :0  
> oh! and Frida and david know about alfur's existence at this point so yeah, thought i'd point that out
> 
> i merged 2 chapters into one because i felt if i split them it would be too short so yea

The next morning was pretty hectic, with hildas' eagerness she was practically rushing around the house to get ready and Johanna getting ready for work aswell as help Hilda pack. alot was going on, per se but they both managed to get where they needed to be on time.

Now, Hilda, Frida and David were sat by each other on a three seater on the coach-David by the window as he requested and Hilda inbetween them.

"wait you're saying we have another place to go to before we get to the campsite?" Hilda asked puzzled. Frida held out the leaflet so she could see too.

"Yes! to trolberg's local amusement parks!" Frida presented enthusiastically before she went on about how great and fun it was there and how she'd visited there a few times. Hilda gave small acknowledging 'mhms' every now and again. a fond smile showing on her face as she admired the way Frida smiled while talking about something she's obviously interested in. She didn't notice when frida paused briefly until she heard her chuckle

"Hilda? you ok? your face is red"

Snapping out of her trance, Hilda sheepishly pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth to cover the majority of her face as she nodded. Scratching her ear bashfully.

 _'hm, strange.. Alfur's usually on my ear..'_ she thought.Just then her eyes went wide.

"ALFUR! i forgot to bring alfur with me!" she blurted out in a panic. Frida jumped at her sudden outburst and took Hildas' hand to comfort her...which Hilda had another silent gay panic.

"Don't worry he's probably keeping twig company while you're gone." She said with sweet smile.

"But he promised to come with me!.. i must've forgotten him while..i was rushing.." She admitted shyly.

Frida scoffed good-naturedly with a "Classic Hilda" the teal-haired girl playfully nudged her friend with a small "hey!" as the two giggled. Then a thought came to Frida.

"howcome you wanted him to come so bad? Not to be rude but.. you don't seem like the sort of person to beg someone's presence."

 _'you..'_ Hilda thought to herself.

"uhm,, i thought he'd want to get out of the apartment! see more outside of the trolberg walls y'know?" She lied, failing miserably to sound casual.

Giving her a funny look Frida hummed in response.

"yeah, i see.. welp! i'm going to read my book to pass the time, feel free to join me if you want to" Frida said as she pulled out her book and a small phone with earphones attached to it

"Sure, but i'll probably loose my focus with all the noise" Hilda shrugged.

"heh, thought so, music?" she offered Hilda one of her earphones, Which she politely turned down. 

After a few moments she felt multiple pokes to her left arm. turning around in slight annoyance she saw David looking at her quizzically, then her snickered. 

"You like Frida don't you?" he said teasingly

Hilda almost choked on air, her face flushed a bright red as she stammered defensively. That quickly died down when she caught David staring at her in disbelief. Hilda knew she had just revealed her secret when she heard David gasp. 

"wait, You like Fr-" he was cut off when Hilda practically slapped her hand on Davids'mouth with a harsh glare. 

"Would you shush?? She's right there you know!" 

"i was being sarcastic- i didn't know!" David retorted. 

Hilda sighed, briefly glancing at Frida -who was clearly unaware of anything else other than her book and music- she turned to David. 

"yes, i do.. but don't say a word to her please, i..i haven't really.. fully come to terms with it yet."

David nodded in understanding. "i get it,..so when are you going to ask her?" 

_'probably never...'_

"i don't actually know, i did tell Alfur that i'd ask her when we get to camp but.. he's not here..and..."

David held out a hand to quiet her. 

"i can help you, just tell me what you need me to do!" David offered. Hilda felt a wave of relief as she smiled at her friend silently thanking him. 

"i just need to know if she's at least a little interested in me that's all.. also maybe a support when i eventually do ask her?" the teal-haired girl asked hesitantly. 

David thought for a moment before, nodding confidently.

"yeah, i can do that!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________

When the coach reached the amusement park all the other sparrow scout members scattered off to do whatever they could within the few hours they had there. Hilda, Frida, and David stuck together as they wandered around looking for what sections to go in. 

"oh! they have a short pantomime! i always love the costumes! they look so pretty yet professional!" Frida exclaimed longingly

"i really want to try out the rides! they look like fun!" Hildas' eyes traces the high rails of the roller coaster with high anticipation. 

David shuddered at the thought of going on the high rides. "uhm...maybe we could take a walk on the nature trails..?" 

After a while of talking, the three decided to do a little of each persons suggestion. First being the small pantomime, then they went on the roller coasters(David wanted to skip some and leave Frida and Hilda to it, but his teal-haired friend convinced him otherwise), then they took a calm walk on the nature trails. Hilda had to admit, she did actually enjoy the trails, The way the trees formed around the main path to look like a forest was a sense of slight nostalgia for her, but throughout the walk she realised how much she missed her wilderness life.

they did some of the arcade games and won a few things here and there, Hilda choosing a large deerfox plushy as her prize only because it reminded her of Twig, and by the time they had to leave, the three friends left with satisfaction. 

The coach ride to the campsite seemed longer than the first trip, Hilda was too tired to focus on anything else other than the pulling urge to sleep. The distant chatter between David and Frida being nothing but white noise, and the deerfox plushy pulled against her like a pillow was enough to lull her to sleep. eventually drifting off into a deep sleep, and also in hopes to pass the time quickly.

Hidas senses were returning slowly as she started to wake. her hearing fully recovered first and she could still hear the coach moving. she reckoned that they must be close to the camp. 

Then her touch recovered, hugging her deerfox plushy closer she noticed something weird.

_'strange, i thought it was more fluffy than this..'_

Finally after a while, Hilda slowly opened her eyes to see that her deerfox plushy was on the ground. 

_'but...i'm hugging it..wait"_

Her eyes squinted as she looked up, at to what she thought was her plushy. 

"eheh... good afternoon to you!..enjoy your nap?" came an uncertain voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's as good as the 1st chapter but im tired so here!  
> and uhh wow thank you all sm for all the kudos aaaaa :0 
> 
> pffft, trolbergs amusement park is actually based on a park that's somewhat 'local' to me which i'm not going to specify for privacy reasons....  
> i've been DIENG to go there, but obviously...lockdown....
> 
> ugh......lockdown sucks... 
> 
> eventostrangersontheinternetimextremelyshyaboutpostingmystoriessopleaseletmeknowifyouenjoyedthis--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive at the camp with a rather embarrassing, Hilda's still extremely nervous about opening up to Frida about her feelings. Or maybe... she doesn't have to do it. maybe she could get David to pass on the message. or maybe... she should just leave it...No. David or her, Hilda's going to have to open up sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEWWWW....damn it's been a chaotic 2 weeks... Honestly..im kinda proud of this chapter, in fact its the longest thing i've written here...so i hope its good enough.  
> i didn't have a guide hand-written out for me to copy for this chapter, i didn't get a chance to write one.... buuuut, i managed to find my rough ideas i made earlier for the whole thing so, i have to go off them.

_"eheh... good afternoon to you!..enjoy your nap?" came an uncertain voice._

Hilda's mind didn't want to cooperate with her eyes as she noticed what she was holding on... _WHO_ she was holding onto. She couldn't bring herself to move as she and Frida stared at each other. She had her arms wrapped Fridas' waist and her head rested on her shoulders.

Their faces were _really_ close to the point where the teal-haired girl reckoned Frida could feel her quickened breaths 

flinging herself backwards, Hilda felt her face get hotter with a bright blush. 

"oh my g- i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to invade your personal space!" 

"calm down, it's okay! i let you cuddle to me anyway." Frida shrugged 

Hilda stared at her in slight disbelief, her mind struggling to comprehend Fridas' sentence.

"you..you _cuddled_ me in my sleep??" she heard herself say. Frida nodded casually. 

"yeah, your deer fox plushy dropped and when i leaned over to get it you were pulling on my hoodie and hugged me..so, i cuddled you so that you were more comfortable" she stated. Hilda could've sworn there was a hint of nervousness in Fridas' voice, but decided to not read into it. 

Turning to her left she saw David daydreaming out the window with his headphones on, probably listening to Lite rock. Hilda didn't miss the slight smirk-like smile that spread on his face once he realised she'd woke and to that, she shot a death-glare his direction as she blushed deeply. 

the rest of the coach ride there was rather uneventful, With Hilda and Frida chatting about nothing particular and David gazing out of the window, though out of the corner of her eye, she knew David was giving her a look through the reflection.

after a while of silence between the three, Hilda could focus on the events earlier. she was still full of bewilderment as her thoughts kept on drifting to when she woke from her nap. seeing her curly-haired crush so close to her face...well.. just so close to _her_ _in general_ was a whole new territory of feelings for her. how does she feel about it? she doesn't know. she's used to hugging, that's fine. but c _uddling_?? when she's asleep?? that's something completely different. though, their faces were really close...close enough to- 

_'oh..wow, no, we're not going there'_ Hilda quickly cut off the thought as her face heated up for, what feels like, the 100th time today. 

sighing, she sunk in her seat. Laying her deerfox plushy over her legs, and pulling her scarf over her face(leaving a hole for her nose to poke out) Hilda rested her eyes for the remainder of the trip. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________

"Today's the start of your 4 day camping trip! you may make your own camp anywhere in the forest as long as it's withing the borders that I've marked on the map, and preferably stay with your friends, or in a group. Now go have fun! i'll meet you here when the time period is over!" Raven leader announced, and once again all the sparrow scouts went their own paths into the forest to set up their camps or explore for a bit. Hilda, Frida and David stuck together as usual. 

Right now, the three were setting up their mini camp quite far from the meeting spot. Dusk was quickly approaching so they decided to gather some wood for the fire, Hilda speeding ahead. 

"uhm.... what if we find a troll?" David fretted 

Frida 'tsked' and turned to face the light-brunette boy. 

"don't worry, we were fine last time and like i said before, Trolls aren't known to come by these forests, remember?" She simply said. 

Hilda paused in her tracks briefly to pick up some wood and leaves she thought looked pretty or strange, David and Frida doing the same -minus the leaves, they just focused on getting wood- 

"Alright, i think we got enough. it's getting dark so lets just head back" Hilda spoke up as she gingerly speed walked back to their camp. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________

After setting up the fire, they went off to do their own thing as Frida went inside the tent to read for a bit, David sitting on a log listening to his Lite rock and Hilda just... wandering. Her mind was still set on telling Frida about her feelings. She had an open chance to just tell her but.. something was stopping her. What if Frida didn't like her in the same way? What if it damages their friendship in _some_ way or another? What if--- 

_'no..i can't think of the What if's anymore. I..just gotta.. get it over with i guess.."_ The teal/blue-haired thought. A little bit of confidence rose as she attempted to sound brave in her mind. 

Walking towards the tent, Hilda hesitated. She needed more time to prepare... She didn't even know what to say. Taking a deep breath, she turned round briefly, to see David looking back at her. giving her a thumbs up, He mouthed _'you can do it'._

Flashing a smile at him, Hilda slowly went into the tent. Frida was already in her Pyjamas, with her knee holding her book up. Shifting her gaze briefly to acknowledge Hilda, she waved. 

_'Right....should probably change into something more comfortable first...'_

Hilda removed the blanket she hung in the middle of the tent (to block Frida from seeing her somewhat "naked" as she changed, obviously) after she changed into her Pyjamas, She sheepishly smiled towards Frida. 

_'Wait for a moment....then do it..'_ Hilda instructed herself silently. She knows once she starts her confession, there's no turning back. The young blunette simply sighed. _'..here goes..'_

"Hey, Frida?" Hilda started, Her confidence suddenly diminished. 

"Hm?"

"Can..we go outside for a bit? i feel like having a walk before we sleep, you know?" _'oooh. smart.'_

Marking the page she was on, Frida closed her book and stood up from her space replying with a "sure". 

As Hilda opened the tent entrance, the first thing she saw was the soft moonlight that had lit up the grass. Probably the perfect night to confess feelings, eh? The walk around the forest was really peaceful, with the on gentle chirping of the crickets, the slow rustling of the grass and leaves and enough light reflecting off the full-moon to make it seem all the more cosy outside. Finding a log Hilda signalled Frida to sit next to her, both of them now just enjoying the view or the open forest. 

"Nice isn't it?" Hilda asked.

"yeah.... did you get views like this when you lived in the wilderness?" 

"Hm, similar, i used to sit on the roof of my old Cabin, and draw for most of the night." 

Frida chuckled at the thought. Hilda sighed fondly at the memory. 

"that sounds nice."

"it was.."

 _'Now's your chance. Open up to her, NOW!'_ Hildas' mind nagged. Giving in, the blunette sucked up as much of her confidence as she could, and did what she'd been waiting to do since yesterday. 

"Hey uh, there was actually another reason why i wanted to bring you here.." _'OH GOD.'_

Turning to face Hilda, the curly-haired girl looked at her in confusion, with a hint of anticipation. 

_'ahh, you're doomed.'_

Doing her best to block out her minds' stupid remarks

"oh, then why did you bring me out here then?" 

Hilda felt her face flush and her heart skipped a beat. She hesitated. 

"so... i kinda just brought you out here to tell you something....uh....important?? i don't know.."

"What is it?" Frida was worried now. She's never seen Hilda look so...so.. _Vulerable_ (?).. before. 

"Well.... you know how all the times that my face has gone red?... it's only ever happened around you.."

Frida was more confused now, but she had an idea of what blunette might say next. 

"yeah? Why is that?" 

This was her chance, all she had to do now was say the _SIMPLE_ sentence and there, her secrets out. Who knows how she might react. Guess there's only one way to find out. Swallowing her pride, Hilda finally took her moment.

"i uh... i have a....." She mumbled, To which Frida narrowed one of her eyebrows at her. 

"You have a what?" Now she was even more worried. 

Hilda sighed. 

"i..uhh..have a crush on you.." She finally admitted. Her face immediately heated in a blush as Frida stared at her, wide eyed with disbelief. The curly-haired girl couldn't seem to find any words as Hildas confession sunk in. Completely lost for words, Frida blushed and absentmindedly fidgeted. 

"Oh! wow, i...i.. didn't know you're into girls!...uh, especially me out of all of them.." She stammered and chuckled nervously. 

"yeah....just forget it, pretend i never said anything..." Hilda mumbled shamefully With a low groan of embarrassment. Standing up from her seat on the log, she went to walk away, until she felt a sharp tug on her arm, pulling her back. Turning around She caught sight of Frida with a small smile on her face. 

"Wait! it's okay! i was kind of hoping you'd open up first..." Frida admitted herself. Now it was Hildas turn to be confused and she made it very obvious on her face. ' _"Open up first" '??_

Leading them back to the log they were sitting down on, Frida sheepishly shrugged as she attempted to explain what she mean't. 

"Think about it, Hilda. i wouldn't of let you cuddle me if i only thought of you as a best friend. Let alone, i cuddled you back so," The curly-haired girl giggled. Hilda just stared, completely gobsmacked. She didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't that...Pfft. Fidgeting, The teal/blue-haired girl could only giggle. 

"So..does this mean-?" 

Hilda immediately got her answer as Frida pulled her into a tight embrace. Smiling fondly, She hugged her back, probably even tighter. Fridas' hug sent a warm, cozy feeling within Hilda, and she enjoyed every last second of it. Sure, they're used to hugging intimately sure, like the hug after they'd returned the book and gotten out of the void of no return..but...this one felt different. a good kind of different. it felt more.. lovingly. 

Reluctantly pulling away, Frida looked up at the now, deep dark blue sky and around their surroundings. 

"come on, we should get to camp to rest for the night. it's getting late, David's probably wondering where we are"

They both giggled at the thought. And with that Frida took her now new girlfriends hand and guided them both back to the camp. 

Once they got back to their tent, they immediately arranged the sleeping bags so they were directly next to eachother, Having the sides open so it gave the illusion they were conjoined, rather than the having the gap between them. Snuggling down and getting comfy, Hilda rested her head onto Fridas' shoulder, and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl, Said girl rested her chin on Hildas head, holding her close. 

_'tomorrow's going to be a good day i know it...'_

__________________________________________________________________________________-

_________________________________

**_ FINISHED _ **

**_ :3c _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this finally!!!! sorry if this seems a little rushed, or if it dragged along for too long, i hope you enjoyed it anyway pffft, i hope that this chapter is good qwq
> 
> constructive critique is greatly appreciated :3c
> 
> haha...i deleted this twice by accident...qwq
> 
> pfft.. now tell me..do youz want a part 2? :0 i have plenty of ideas aaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> ill add more chapters soon :)  
> there's only 1..or 2 more chapters left anyway so yeah  
> sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
